100 Girls
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Tommy was a boyband god, and we all know what that mean. Has he got some stories to tell.


100 Girls (One Shot)

RedStar, Varley990, Scarlett Harlot

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, Stroke 9, 100 Girls Or Tom Quency. Wish I did, but I don't...Yet!

Summery: Tommy has a wild past now how did Stroke 9 get a hold of it?

**_100 girls or maybe more  
Who left me passed out on the floor  
I know it might be wrong  
I had to write this song  
For a hundred girls and hundreds more..._**

As the first lryics of my favorite song, "100 Girls" by Stroke 9 came on, I started to think about my Boyz Attack days. The guys and my motto had been...

A different city, a different girl.

We had spent our free time racking up on groupie sexcapades. For us it was a games, a fun dirty game. We would compare on once a week, to see who had gotten more tail. I felt a smile cross my face. Yeah I usually won.

**_There was Katherine in Manhattan  
Her mouth was always laughin'  
She's always a distraction  
Cuz she always wants some action..._**

Ah Katherine, blond, busty and lusty. My first groupie hookup and what a hook up it was. She had flashed someone for a backstage pass and promised me a night I'd never forget. God had she ever delivered.

I still remember what she was wearing, not that she was wearing much. Some kind of way too short skirt and a barley  
there top. I loved that outfit. I wonder if I could get Jude to dress like that?...No, if I even suggest it she would kill me.

**_At one she took me in a cab  
Two, in a Soho bar  
Three, she got real bad  
And jumped me in a subway car... _**

After the concert I asked if she wanted to go to a club. She said yes and gave that Cabbie a hell of a show. I think that was when she got blood red lipsick on "Little Tommy". That had been really hard to wash off. I finally had to ask Chaz how to get it off. I never knew coldcream had so many  
uses...

Once we got to the club, we didn't even cross the dance floor. My first time in the girls bathroom and it was quite enjoyable. There much cleaner then ours. After that we figured we'd try it in bed, so we took the subway to her apartment.

We didn't make it there either. I backed her up to a pole and had my way with her. I was getting tired so I walked her to her door and did her again. Nope we never made it to the bed, this time it was on the floor and after that headed home.

**_These are Mary's voodoo ways  
We would stay in bed for days  
In an alligator haze  
In her swampy Southern place _**

She broke me down on Bourbon Street  
Curled up at her feet  
As Mary flashed the parades  
I fixed myself with hurricanes...

Mary. Gotta love redheads. They're so...passionate. I was supposed to be resting, Darius had sent me to New Orealens. Did he really think I'd rest? Mary was supposed to be my tour guide. She took me down near the byaou and showed me why country girls were more fun.

We spent that week having hot wild sex, anywhere we could. But I think I liked the last night the best. She drove me to the airport and lets just say those bruises and bite marks, they took some time to heal. God, I love New Orealens. I think I might take Jude when she turns 21...

**_This is Daisy  
This is crazy  
Always telling me I'm lazy  
Her endurance would amaze me  
And her swearing didn't phase me  
It was based upon a sweet lie  
Like a butterfly..._**

**_She showed herself in many phases  
And had a thing for public places  
Late at night in Fenway Park  
She led me naked through the dark  
Daisy let me suffer there  
Smothered in my underwear..._**

Daisy. She was always yelling at me. It's not my fault it was 103 degrees that weekend. I was afriad of getting heatstroke. I can see the headlines now...

"Lil' Tommy Q's Boston Exhaustion."

Actually I was there cause yet again my doctor told Darius I was "suffering from exaustion". And let me tell you, keeping up with Dasiy was just that. She had legs that went all the way up, if you know what I mean.

She always wore short shorts. They showed off a little daisy tattoo she had on the left side of her ass. Her father was a janitor at Fenway Park. The last night I was there she tied me naked in the dugout. I really thought she was gonna leave me there. She said she would. She was a little nuts.

**_There was Allison and here's the thing  
I thought that she was 17  
She was 18 but looked 16  
And told me she was 23... _**

Allison the brunett, she was a vegas girl with a show girls body. She liked to use tape recorders, if you know what I mean. When I was leaving in the morning she gave me the tape as a suvinere. I still have it, and should probably get rid of it before Jude finds it. She would never let me live it down.

**_Valerie who hated money  
Stuck me to the sheets with honey... _**

Valerie was a nudest and a natural blond. She liked to pull my hair. That was the first time I ever had a headach from sex. She also loved to be spanked. I think about her everytime I even hear the word honey. Boy did she Know how to leave a lasting impression. I have known some special girls...

**_Caroline from Amsterdam  
Took off with some other band... _**

Caroline. Chaz and I had fought over her when she travled with us. She barked when she came. I wonder if he ever thinks about that?...

**_Megan, Kim and the rest  
I love you all and that's the test  
If I wake up in time  
How will I make up my mind..._**

Megan and Kim han been my first threesome. That was on my last tour, when I cheated on Portia. She caught me and like a jackass I asked her if she wanted to join us. She just slammed the door and left. I finished what I started before I went after her. What can I say I was young, dumb and full of cum. But I wasn't in love with Portia or any of those other girls. There won't ever be another girl. Jude is it for me. She is the real deal. I love her. I just can't let her find out I wrote her favorite song, "100 Girls". That's the kinda thing you never tell your future wife...

**_100 girls or maybe more  
Who left me passed out on the floor  
I know it might be wrong  
I had to write this song... _**

For 100 girls and hundreds more  
Who left me passed out on the floor  
I know it might be wrong  
I had to write this song...

For 100 girls...  
And hundreds more.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
